


The Other Side

by BurntScones



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Talia - Freeform, Alternate Universe/AU, Multi, england sucks at black magic XD, humorous at some points, side ships here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntScones/pseuds/BurntScones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland- the personification of England, sets Hell loose with one of his...'black magic' tricks. The man doesn't understand what really causes everything to go off because one: nothing seems to happen once he finishes his daily practices and two: no one complains to him about it. Not like they would anyways.</p><p>Then again, what has the man really unleashed? Ooh, so very spooky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Doesn't Hit the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Arthur Kirkland!
> 
> Oh, and Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams and his twin Alfred F. Jones-best friends you could ever ask for.   
> Especially Francis.

_"-You called?"_

_"What the Hell, Russia!?"_

Just an ordinary day in Arthur Kirkland's home. Said man sat in a dark room, mumbling some sort of chant to himself as his black trench coat of some sort flapped away into the powerful winds. The man set his book down and huffed quietly- nothing seemed to be happening. Usually, when he had done any sort of black magic, either that American idiot or the French pervert interrupted him, causing him to backfire his 'studies'. Looking around, he noticed nothing very out of particular going around in his room: it was just very quiet and peaceful. 

Sighing in annoyance, he swiped his spell book into his hands and flipped his hood back on. Outside of the door, a certain American, Canadian and Frenchman stood at the door, discussing something quietly. 

"-I just don't think we should," a soft voice emitted from the Canadian.

"-still, it would be cool though! Right Francis?" an energetic said happily.

"-Oui, but still...Matthieu is right, non?" another voice said. 

Matthew Williams, Alfred F. Jones, and Francis Bonnefoy. The three idiots who decided that checking up on their friend while he was doing his- his thing and disturb him. Alfred, being the more oblivious one laughed loudly and swung the door open, "England~! Bro, what're you doing?!" he called out, leaning in the dark room. In the midst of something coming out of the damned ground, Arthur looked up and glared- "Close the door!" he called out. Matthew face-palmed at his brothers antics as Francis tugged on his shirt dramatically, "Alfred- I think-" Matthew was cut off when an explosion occurred, causing his American brother to scream in a high pitched tone. 

Flailing, the American cried helplessly, "Oh sweet Lady Liberty! It's gonna get me! No, no, no, sweet mother of Christ, do not let it eat me damn it!" The other three stared, absolutely done with him at this point. "Hoser..." Matthew mumbled.  _Is he okay_ , both Francis and Arthur thought, wearing the same readable expressions. Alfred's flailing calmed down ad his voice soon turned into quiet whimpers, "W-Wait...There's no creepy monster dude popping out from the floor?" he asked, looking around for such things. "Non, Alfred, you are just really overreacting, okay?" Francis set a hand on Alfred's shoulder as he pouted. "I'm not overreacting, I was just trying to freak you guys out is all...Y-Yeah!" he nodded to himself, knowing good and full well he was lying. 

Examining the room, Matthew gasped quietly, "Papa, do you feel that?" he looked over at Francis, who was teasing Alfred at this point. "Hear what Matthieu?" he asked, setting a hand on his hip. Arthur raised a brow across from them and just scoffed, "It sounds..." Matthew started. "Weird?" Alfred butted in. "Creepy? Like Arthur of course." Francis put his input in before a shoe came flying his way. "Non, it just feels normal. Uncanny, but normal, eh?" the male made a soft smile towards the others. Alfred placed a finger on his bottom lip, "Hrm, you're right Mattie...It does totally feel like that~! Hey Iggy," he turned around. "You actually succeeded your magic tricks!" he laughed happily. 

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked away sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, whatever..." he muttered. " _Mon Dieu_ ,  _mon cher_ , you  **did** do it!" Francis applauded as Arthur's cheeks tinted a dark pink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that seemed like a happy chapter~! But the next few chapters really won't be like this, ya know? I'll kind of make it dark-ish and/or make it less-humorous I guess. I try guys. I really do, though, I should've posted this on my Wattpad account...
> 
> (( I read on too many websites. And have too many accounts also. XD ))  
> Hope you enjoyed~!  
> Translations:  
> 1) Oui ~ Yes  
> 2) Hoser ~ Ah, I'll never fully understand Canadian terms. Thanks a lot America. XD  
> 3) Non ~ No  
> 4) Mon Dieu ~ My God  
> 5) Mon cher ~ My dear  
> 6) England ~ Tsundere. Yes, England is the definition of Tsundere guys. Believe it, see it, love it~!


	2. Take A Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four dudes. More personifications. And some humor and drama thrown inside. What ever can go wrong?

_"You're so rude-" a young man stated quietly, muttering a few incoherent words to himself._

 

_"And you're annoying, so what?" another man snarled, his lips pulling back into a smirk. The first had a face of disgust and just huffed, looking away from the other-"Keep talking Allie, see what is gonna get you there." he muttered sweetly, eyes swirling in an odd way. Allie scoffed and looked away, "Don't make me laugh Oliver, you couldn't do anything to me if you wanted." he stated. "And my name's not Allie, it's fucking Allen."_

_Oliver grabbed Allen's face and pulled him down closer. "Allen, please stop talking...I have the urge to just take you away and give you a treat." he smiled once more, sending a shiver down Allen's spine. The other grunted and pulled away, picking up his bloodied weapon and heading into another direction. "Just hurry the fuck up please." he replied as Oliver clapped happily_

* * *

Matthew stared ahead of him, lilac eyes scanning the person in front of him. "Gil, just lose." he whispered, leaning closer. A smirk crept onto the other man's face, "As if Mattie. The awesome Prussia will  **never** lose." he stated and leaned back.

Oh, that's Gilbert Beilschmidt-big brother of Germany (call him Ludwig) and the former country Prussia. He's an albino, and he proclaims himself as the most  _awesomest_ person ever. Don't tell him otherwise please, he will rant of his country's great history if you do. Gilbert is pretty religious, and Matthew's the only person to actually know he's a virgin.

Before we get off topic, lets get back to those two. What the fuck are they doing anyways? "Gilbo, I think Gilbird is hungry-" Matthew pointed out, his eyes following the yellow canary the flew above his head. Gilbert snarled, "You're just trying to make me lose damn it." he muttered and stuck his tongue out.

Matthew sighed, his cool breath fanning Gilbert's face. The albino flinched slightly, cheeks dusting a light pink, "Damn, damn..." he squinted slightly. A grin replaced Matthew's bored expression and he laughed, eyes closing as he flew back into the couch cushions. Excitement filled Gilbert as he blinked, his red-violet irises sparking back up normally.

A soft punch on the shoulder from Matthew gave the other comfort and another laugh echoed. "I won by the way-" Gilbert started. Cue a harder punch from the Canadian and a wince from the albino. "Mattie, you're so mean." Gilbert whined, rubbing his throbbing shoulder. "And you're an ass." said man nodded.

Gilbert chuckled, leaning back onto his couch, "Aah, but you love me, right?" he smiled innocently to Matthew. The other shook his head and stood up, "Yeah, I totally love do Gil." he patted Gilbert's head and yawned. It was getting late, and Matthew took a while to get home by walking. "By the way, do you think you can drive me home?" he asked and bit his lip.

Gilbert noticed the tiny action almost immediately and nodded, "Ja, I can do that!" the albino grinned and bounced up to his friend, grabbing his wrist awkwardly. "A-Ah, okay then!" Matthew squeaked, realizing he was being dragged out the front door in a matter of seconds.

Matthew's phone went off in his pocket and he groaned aloud, "I swear, if Alfred got stuck in the trash can-" he muttered and answered. "Hello? Oh, hey Arthur," Gilbert raised a brow and Matthew just shrugged. "Y-Yeah, I'm with Gilbert, he's taling me home now actually."

A loud beep went off on Matthew's end and he pulled his red-cased phone away. "What the-" he whispered and stared in absolute disbelief. "Vas happened?" Gilbert asked curiously, tilting his head. Matthew turned to him, "I don't know, he just hung up on me-" he moved his glasses back up his nose. "He usually calls me to say if something happens, but he sounded pretty calm this time."

"Maybe he just wanted to see how you were doing," Gilbert said. "Though frankly, I don't know how that old man's head works anymore." the Prussian laughed loudly as Matthew rolled his eyes. "Gilbert, I do remember that you are in fact quite older than Arthur," he made a childish grin as Gilbert's cheeks heated up. "J-Ja, but I'm still young!" he whined.

* * *

 Francis watched as Arthur weaved his way through the crowds of people, "Arthur, maybe you should stop and think about this." he stated, grabbing the other's wrist. Arthur pulled away from him and turned around, "No, we have to get to him...I don't like this feeling I have about this magical shit!" Arthur exclaimed. Francis sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "Arthur, what did you exactly do?" he asked. The shorter of the duo looked away sheepishly, "I-I don't know, that's why I just want to make sure Matthew is alright!" he said. 

The Frenchman groaned to himself and grabbed the others hand, "Alright, lets go! If  _mon fils_ is in trouble, I'm going to hurt you, Arthur!" the two set off quickly again. Arthur face-palmed to himself and shook his head, looking back up at the other.  _Weird,_ Arthur thought to himself,  _Usually, we'd be arguing about some nonsense, but now...He's actually being...Different._

The Briton shook the thought off and followed after Francis. "So, the plan is to get to Mattieu before anything-" he stumbled. "-May happen to him?" he glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, that's why I came all this way here..." Arthur muttered. Francis rolled his eyes and kept going on,  _Matthew...Be okay..._

* * *

_"Aah~ This is quite easy, Allen~!" the strawberry blonde whispered happily. "Yeah, it was fucking easy. Just a hit to the head and they were knocked out~" the other-Allen, grinned. "Hm~...So, who's next?" the blonde pipped up happily. "Ugh, those two. Gilen, the quiet asshole just stated that we should of taken out ours first instead of gay and the virgin boy over here." Allen muttered._

_"Hm, I don't really like Arthur...He's such a big meanie~!" the shorter replied. "Oh for fucks sake, Oliver, what'd you expect?" Allen asked. Oliver glared at him, "Swear jar?" he questioned, holding out his hand in a child-like manner. "Yeah, later, at the building..." Allen scuffed, turning away._

_A tiny groan came from a pile of broken down car pieces and glass shards and Allen and Oliver grinned at the seen. "Vas...? M-Matthew?" a voice coughed out._

 Alfred walked down the now empty streets of Berlin, Germany-humming quietly to himself. A yawn escaped his pale lips and he stopped by a bench, "Dude, there is no reception over here for some reason..." he mumbled, playing around with his phone. " ** _Stupid brother, being an idiot and hanging around that Yao-asshole. How dare he just take brother Russia from_**   _ **me**_?!" an angered voice exclaimed to them self. Alfred looked up from where he was at and peeked over, "Bela? Oh wow, I didn't even think I'd see you here! What's up?" the teen waved enthusiastically.

The person-now identified as a female friend of Alfred's- glared towards him, her dark blue pupils giving off a fearful atmosphere. "What the Hell are _**you**_ doing here, you American fat-ass?" she stated coldly. Alfred shrugged the harsh remark off and jumped to his feet, "Well, I'm here for the G8 meeting and stuff, I'm heading home now actually." he smiled. The woman raised a brow, her lips still pulled into a straight line, "Mhm, I see...Do not call me by nickname by the way. My name is Natalia, not Bela." Natalia stated, looking ahead now. 

She wore a dark blue coat, black scarf around her neck, and a light blue dress with basic black heels. Natalia was the personification of Belarus, little sister of Ukraine and Russia, and was in love with her eldest brother. She was often misunderstood, giving off her awkward and creepy-feel aura and sharp gaze against people. Her and Alfred seemed to get along well ( in his opinion anyways) during the Cold War and soon afterwards along the way. 

Natalia slipped her hands into her pockets, fingers wiggling around the sharpness of her twin knives. Alfred had went off on his own conversation, stating that one day he'd  _'totally fly into the sky'_ and  _'find the hugest bone in the ground with a group of his pals_ '. He was such a child, but it was that perk that seemed to interest Natalia to the fullest in her everyday life. How could such a happy person just be so....So happy all the time?

 _Surely_ , she thought,  _Maybe he takes drugs-_ though, that wasn't the case. Staring up at the blonde male, she pondered again for a quick moment. Possibly there was a secret that he deserved to share with her on how to be so positive on everything. "Alfred." she muttered quietly, eyes boring into the side of his skull.

The teen looked down at her, grinning happily, "Yep?" he replied back. Natalia raised a brow, "How do you be so happy all the time?" her accent affected her speech once again, but he didn't notice it. Alfred stood still for a moment and looked out into the darkened sky, "I dunno, it just...Comes to me? It's hard to explain, but uh, I used to read stuff about Native all the time and it was so exciting. There where the bad moments, but I guess I kept myself so positive through it all...Just thinkin' about her makes me happy...Plus, I have you guys with me all the time, so there's no need to **not** be happy!" he laughed. Natalia looked forward again and nodded briefly, "I do not understand how though. It is not possible for such thing to be all the time..." she murmured. 

The statement was directed to her mostly, but Alfred insisted on chirping back up again. "Well, for starters-ya gotta be less, uh...Mean? Threatening people who get in the way of the Russian Commie is a no-no in my book! Even if I don't really enjoy his presence at all." he seen that Natalia had been offended by the comment, her brow twitching slightly. "Second, ya gotta have a smile on your face! See, try after me," the teen demonstrated a pearly white smile to the other happily. Natalia raised a brow and sighed, "Like...This?" she made a tiny smile without a problem as Alfred squealed.

"Dude, that is awesome!" he gushed out happily. A tiny dust of pink fluttered around his cheeks, face heating up slightly, "Is it? Maybe big brother Russia finally understand my feelings I harbour for him..." Natalia voiced her opinion and turned forward again. "I come to your hotel room and you show me more ideas. _Добра_?" she said quietly, walking ahead of the American now. Alfred snapped from his gaze and jogged to his friend, "A-Ah? My hotel room? But what about-" he was cut off when the woman gave him a look. "Cool! Okay, yeah, lets uh, lets go now actually!" he nodded happily and clamped a hand on her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beautiful headcannon that Gilbert is a virgin. And everyone portrays him as this dude who is such a lady's man, but in actuality he is very awkward in such situations. 'Member when he seen/touched Hungary's boobs in the manga and show I believe?
> 
> Yep. He totally prays hard after that in the manga I think.  
> Translations:  
> Mon fils: My son  
> Добра: Okay  
> //  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, and please, give me any translation comments. :3


	3. Walks and Dead Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas was a bit confused today.
> 
> Indeed, he was stuck trying to figure out why in the Hell he decided to hang out with his long-time best friend. Or you can call his so-called 'best friend' the 'Tomato bastardo'.  
> Oh, and Arthur and France walk into a dead-end. 
> 
> Not literally though.

_Stupid idiot..._

There was some chatter next to the auburn-haired man as he continued talking of how he found this  _'very cute turtle'_ and had to take it into his home because of reasons. Lovino tucked his hands into his pockets, a small sigh cooling around him, "Alright, Antonio...I heard you the first time when you told me the story." he said, poker face locked on. The other man, who had stopped talking just laughed at Lovino, "Si, I will, Lovino~" he poked at Lovino's chubby cheek and earned a growl. Lovino furrowed his brows, cheeks turning a light red as he tried to pull away from his friend's grasp.

"Knock it off, Antonio!"

"Why? Your cheeks are just so, so, cute~!" Antonio replied back.

"You always do this! I swear!"

"You're just really cute though! Before, when you were younger, you always ended up looking like a tomato when I pulled away! And as I concluded, you do that same thing!"

Lovino flailed slightly, at a higher disadvantage because of Antonio's strength. He groaned in defeat, knowing that he wasn't possibly throwing his friend off anytime soon. A tiny smile etched onto his face as he thought,  _Stupid bastard, always giving me attention-_ _  
_

That was probably one of the millions of things Lovino liked  **(read: loved)** about Antonio; he just always gave him all his attention. Lovino liked to be noticed most of the time, showing him that people indeed did care for him and loved him-deep down into their hearts. Antonio on the other hand, he just said out loud all the time-from taking care of him, helping him out when he was wounded during some of his fights, listening to him. You name it, and Antonio as probably always there for Lovino. 

The younger pushed the older away and just chuckled, "You ass, I said stop!" he said. Antonio merely grinned and slung an arm across his shoulders, "I did, I did, Lovino~! How about we go see if Berlin has a good café anywhere?" he said. Lovino shrugged, "Okay, but don't get all pissy if I don't like it. I'm picky," he replied. The brunette laughed, "Of course, Lovino-" he nodded and the two set off.

* * *

Arthur glared at the ground as he paced around the room. "He was here, Frog! He was here, sitting in a room with Prussia and then he's gone! The both of them are gone!" the Briton exclaimed, hands trailing through his blond hair. Francis sat on a chair, hands entwined together as he placed his chin on top, "Arthur, just calm down for a moment. We will find them, oui?" he made a reassuring smile towards his ally. Arthur glanced over for a moment and huffed, "Alright, I'm calm..." he balled up a fist. 

Francis' eyes trailed around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary.  _As long as I've known Gilbert,_ he thought,  _He's always been very cautious with that boy..._

He stood as Arthur tapped his fist against his leg, "Arthur, mon ami, please calm down. Take a breath." he said. Arthur glared at him, emerald green eyes full of seething rage, "Stop telling me to do such things! How can I calm down when my ex-colony and his friend might be in danger? Have you thought to think that I'm worried, that I don't have anything under control? I can't just bluntly go along with this, Matthew could be suffering and you wan-" his eyes went wide as his head turned at incredible speed. Francis grasped Arthur's shoulders and pulled him close, "Arthur...Just be quiet, stop making everything worse for yourself...Please, at least do it for me..." he murmured. Arthur merely buried his head deeper into Francis' collared shirt and gripped he back of it. 

"You fucking twit..." Arthur pulled away after a while and punched his shoulder. Francis winced and looked down at the blushing Briton who simply huffed, "You deserved it..." he muttered. The Frenchman made a smile and patted his back, "Oui, seems you are back to normal, non?" he chuckled dryly. Arthur turned his head and sighed with an agitated look on his face. 

"We need to find Matthew."

"And Gilbert too,"

"I could care less for that imbecile at the moment...Now, go and tell Alfred, he'll be needed for this-"

Sigh. "Alright, I'm going, Arthur..." Francis purred and patted his cheek softly. Arthur stiffened and swatted his hand away, "Stop it and go!" he called out, earning that- _horrendous_ laugh. Shivering, the Briton tugged on his pea-coat and let out a deep groan-"I hope those two are alright..." he murmured. "Arthur, _Amerique_ is coming. He didn't take the news very lightly-going on about how he'd smash Gilbert's face in when they returned back!" a worried Francis ran back into the room.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "Good Lord," he grumbled and turned around. "Lets go, we need to catch up with him...When he's like this, nothing goes smoothly as planned-" 

And so, the two set of onto another dangerous road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts getting interesting.  
> So don't stop reading yet-we're not that close!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and such, and I hope you enjoy the story~!


End file.
